1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a conductive sheet in a socket, and particularly to a conductive sheet body, in which the front edge of one pin is provided with a recess, ring or a projection so that a latching means within the socket can lock the conductive sheet of a plug by the recess, ring or projection.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional conductive sheet 5 in a socket 7 is shown. The conventional conductive sheet 5 in the socket 7 mainly comprises two parallel conductive pins 51, such that an inserting slot 52 is formed between the two conductive pins 51 for the insertion of a conductive sheet 61 of a plug 6. Then, the electric power can be conducted to electric appliances through the conductive pins 51 of the conductive sheet 5 and the conductive sheet 61 of the plug 6. However, the conventional conductive sheet 5 has a function of conducting the electric power, both sides of a hole 611 provided on the front end of the conductive sheet 61 will be covered by the pins 51 of the conductive sheet 5 when the conductive sheet 61 of the plug 6 is inserted into the inserting slot 52 of the conductive sheet 5. As a result, the hole 622 provided on the conductive sheet 61 of the plug 6 cannot be locked. Therefore, since the conventional conductive sheet 5 in the socket 7 is not provided with a latching means, the plug 6 cannot be locked in the socket 7.
In view of the above, the conventional conductive sheet in the socket has many drawbacks, and really needs to be improved.
In view of the above problems in the conventional conductive sheet in the socket, the inventor of the present invention thus employs his expert experiences in this field to propose an improved structure of the conductive sheet in the socket.